


The one with the question

by JOPPERGASM



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jopper, My First Fanfic, My first jopper fanfic support me pls, Oral Sex, hopper and joyce being the best parents, hopper is hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOPPERGASM/pseuds/JOPPERGASM
Summary: El and Will’s question are getting to their parents nerves, Hopper’s answer scared the hell out of Jonathan.





	The one with the question

Jim woke up, there are no warm body pressed in his side. She must have woken up. He looked at the clock at the nightstand, its still 7:00 am in the morning. He doesn't know why he woke up so early. It's sunday for God's sake, they should be taking this day for granted and wake up in 12:00 noon. 

He walked out of their bedroom, he peeked in Will's room. He is sleeping perfectly. He picked on Jonathan's hobby, sleeping with an earphones on but since it's morning, Hopper doesn't know if its still playing. He opened the next door, El's door. She is sleeping perfectly too, picked up on Jonathan's hobby too, she too has a earphone stuck in both of her ears. He walked through the hallway, passing Jonathan's room. He isn't there, he is with Nancy. Even if he was there, he still wouldn't check on him. Jim knows he needs privacy and space, he is 19 for Pete's sake. He see Joyce, sitting on the chair in front of the table, drinking her first cup coffee of the day. 

"Good morning, baby. It's still early, you should sleep more." Joyce greeted him and informed, though she is glad that he is awake, she wants a company too. 

"I don't know, I just woke up. I thought I'm hungry." Jim admitted. He didn't expect his voice to be groggy as it turn as it is. He thinks, he was really tired and need of sleep. 

"Oh, I didn't make anything, I thought it was so early to make one. Because I thought one from you will wake up late." Joyce explains herself, she stands up. 

They are already married for 3 months. And in those months, Joyce really tried her best to satisfy Hopper even she wouldn't admit it to herself. She is scared, scared that if she made a mistake or wrong move, he will get tired of her. He will change just like Lonnie. But you, I and Hopper knew that, that wouldn't happen. He thinks that she is the most perfect woman in the world without moving any toe. But he appreciated the effort though, he wants her to comfortable in this relationship. They both must be comfortable in this relationship because it takes 2 to build it. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Hopper whispered, his voice is so calming for her. She is about to go to the kitchen but he hold her wrist and pulled her to his lap. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand." He said after she straddle his lap. "I get it, I'm not going to get angry. I'm not Lonnie." Jim whispered to her, it really soothes her but the moment broke because of the mentioning of her son of a bitch Ex. Joyce smiles, this is really new to her and she liked it. No, she loves it. "Besides, food isn't what I'm craving for." Jim said playfully, arms snaked around her waist and lips wandering her neck. 

"A girl can get used to this." Joyce finally speaks, even though he reassure her every time, there are still What If's. 

"Then get used to." He briefly said. Hands untying the knot of her robe pushing it off her shoulders and leaving her is silk night gown. She smiled, getting aroused as he explore her exposed torso with his lips and tongue. She take the bit he make on her collar bone as a sign, she grind her hips. Feeling his erection as she dip her hip to his lap. Joyce just blinked her eye and she is now sitting on the table. His lips crashing to hers, her night gown is pushed up to her waist, he is grinding his hips to her core and his hands wandering inside her bare torso. Playing with her fully erect nipple. 

"What exactly am I doing here, Jim?" She asked her. She whimpered at the lost of contact of her core and his concealed erection. 

"You're going to accommodate my hunger." He whispered seductively to her, kneeling in front of her and slowly pulling her panties down. 

Sex in the kitchen may be inappropriate but she's a snack! He thought. 

"Oh, really~ oh," before she could finish her sentence, Hopper dive to her core. Tongue circling her sensitive clitoris the swiping his flat tongue to her vaginal lips. Joyce bit her lower lip, trying her best to minimize her moans. The tip of Jim's tongue is finding where her clit is and teasing it when he found it. She locked her hands to his hair, as if she is keeping his head inside her inner thigh. 

"Mmmmmm," Joyce moans, crossing her legs to his neck after he puts her to his shoulders. He teased her entrance with a finger, his mouth is sucking the aching little bud in her core and she doesn't recognize the sound that was coming out of her when he slipped a finger inside her. Pumping it in and out carefully, adding a second finger after a few minutes. 

"I'm cumming," Joyce cried out, arching her back and trying her best not to rock her hips to his face. After a few of Hopper's strategic fingers and mouth move, she is already cumming. She feels his tongue in her lower thigh, licking her cum. No one can go down to her like that, well, except for Hopper of course. 

She wants to return the favor, she really do. Yeah, she noticed that. Him putting her needs first before him and that’s is rare. As he thought, they both should be comfortable in their relationship, he knows it should not be one sided in everything but in his bed, she must be the one to cum before him. 

She love that about him, I mean, not only in bed, in all of things. He makes sure she knows it or she agree with it before he do an action about it. 

She drops herself from the table to the floor, about to return the favor, looking at his big bulge at his pajamas until the phone rang. They both got startled, Hopper walk toward the phone and answer it while Joyce composes herself. (Puts back her panties, robe and fixed her hair)

Joyce didn’t even hear Hopper’s talking with someone on the phone as she stares at this erection. 

“It’s Jonathan, he said he will be home in 30 minutes.” Hopper said. He dismissed thr fact that she is staring at his solid erection that is slowly calming down. 

There is no disappointment in his voice. She expect that but she didn’t hear any. 

“But I haven’t return the favor yet.” Joyce says and pouted. 

“At least, I have something to look forward to.” Hopper said and winked at her. 

They take turns of shower. They shouldn’t share a shower in this moment. Joyce took thr shower first, while Jim take his 1st cigarette and cup of coffee of the day. Then while Jim took a shower, Joyce prepared a breakfast.   
_____________________

The day worn out, Jonathan had arrived and the 3 eat breakfast first. After hours, the teens woke up. Saying that they need to have a “meeting” at Mike’s basement and after all of that, they are here. They are watching a movie, El and Will was sitting on the carpet flooring while Jim and Joyce are cuddled up and Jonathan was sitting on one person sofa.

“Dad, what is clitoris?” El asks. Will jolted in his position and looked at his parents, waiting for answer. He too didn’t know what the hell does that mean. 

Jonathan chuckle, stands up and tells Joyce he will get a water for him. Joyce said she wanted too so he will get her a water too. 

“Wh- What?” Joyce was the first one to answer them, while Jim is dumb stuck. Where the hell did they hear this?

He will bet his life they heard it from that Dustin Henderson. He’ll kick that kid in his ass. 

“Where did you hear that?” Joyce asks. While Joyce is interrogatoring the kids, Jim is thinking the best answer to dissmiss the topic and without remembering that Jonathan is with them, he finally answer the curious kids. 

“You kids should have asked me earlier,” he trailed off pretending to think. “Because it was at the tip of my tongue.” Hopper continued his answer. He heard someone chocked behind him and feeling a powerful pinch in his ear as he hears Joyce’s nervous chuckle. Yeah, Jonathan chuckled at El and Will’s question but he didn’t expect Hopper to answer it like that. It didn’t take a scientist to guess what Hopper mean it grossed the hell out of Jonathan. 

Jonathan handed the glass of water to his mother without looking to her eyes. Saying that he needs to go to his bedroom and do something. 

Hopper had explain what does the ‘tip of the tongue’ mean. She really does have many questions and sometimes he was using that to her. 

“I will tell you when I remembered it, okay?” He says and both teens nodded. “Go brush your teeth it past bedtime.” He said and they both obliged. 

“I mean they can also asked me later in the bedroom because it will end up in the tip of my tongue again. Right?” Jim says playfully. Joyce slap his arm playfully. 

“I can’t believe you said that, it will hunt Jonathan forever.” She said and giggle. 

“I mean, it was true and I don’t want to explain to my children every parts of the vagina. But I would like to explore my wife’s.” He whispered the last sentence to her and she giggles again. They are cleaning the living room as they talk. “Should I do that now? I believe I still have that favor.” He reminded her. 

Joyce pouts, “hmmmm,” she humms. “I don’t really thin~ ahhh!! Hopper!!” Joyce was cut off again when Jim threw her in his shoulder and walk to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my first Jopper fanfic! Hope y’all will like it. The title is inspired in every FRIENDS name of episode. “The one with the...” please read it and watch FRIENDS as well. Please leave comment or kudos or something that will encourage me to write more. Thank you!!!!


End file.
